Coup de folie
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Sirius était un enfant abjecte, elle se rappelle très bien de lui tirant ses cheveux et la taquinant. Lui disant que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, qu'ils allaient la chasser de la famille et l'expulser de l'arbre généalogique comme la honte qu'elle est. Et elle rie quand c'est lui qui est renié et expulsé de la famille. [One-Shot] [RodolphusxBellatrix]


Bellatrix a toujours été considéré comme l'enfant étrange de la Noble et Très ancienne maison des Black, fille de Druella Black née Rosier et de Cygnus Black. Elle est l'enfant du milieu, incertaine de sa position dans le foyer de leur famille, si l'on peut appel ça un foyer.

Il y a Andromeda, sa soeur, la plus âgée, le parfait mélange de sa mère et de son père. Bellatrix et Andromeda, deux forces opposées. Là où Andromeda était douce, Bellatrix était dure. Là où les yeux gris d'Andromeda brillaient de gentillesse, ceux de Bellatrix brillait d'une malice presque fervente. Andromeda avait des douces, boucles soyeuses, celles de Bellatrix étaient sauvages, un trait qu'elle avait hérité de sa grande-tante Dorea qui a épousé un Potter par la suite.

Il y a Narcissa, la jolie, belle Narcissa. Narcissa qui est presque une copie conforme de sa mère, une parfaite femme de sang-pur. Narcissa a des yeux de saphir, des cheveux d'or et de la peau pareille à de la crème. Elle a une beauté délicate, presque fragile. Bellatrix sait, sent, qu'elle fera un jour une parfaite petite épouse de sang-pur, d'ailleurs les Malfoy ne seraient-ils pas à la recherche d'un contrat de fiançailles? Lucius et Narcissa, un couple fait par le ciel.

Bellatrix sait que Narcissa a toujours rêvé d'un mari qui l'a gâterait de cadeau, tels que des beaux bijoux, des tissus luxueux et d'un grand manoir qui rivaliserait avec Poudlard. Bellatrix lui dit, doucement dans l'oreille, qu'elle aura tout cela avec un mari tel que Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne veut après tout que le bonheur de sa soeur.

Bellatrix aime ses soeurs, même - _Merlin l'a pardonne_ \- Andromeda, l'amoureuse inconditionnel des Moldus, mais elle a toujours senti qu'elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à cette famille.

Elle est sauvage, elle est féroce, Bellatrix est l'enfant à problèmes.

 _Mais qui est vraiment Bellatrix Black?_

Elle le murmure au milieu de la nuit, les escaliers grinçant et le vent frappant contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Qui est cet enfant aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux sauvages, cet enfant de la Magie?

Et personne ne lui répond, le silence d'argent.

 **oOoOo**

Sa vie change du tout au tout lorsqu'elle prend huit printemps, elle entend des murmures étouffés à propos d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fait rage dehors, en train de faire la guerre à Albus Dumbledore. Ces idées sont révolutionnaires, il rallie les familles de sang-pur pour un Nouveau Monde sans Sangs-de-Bourbes et ses ordures de moldus.

Cygnus rempli les verres de ses amis, Abraxas Malfoy et le père de ses cousins, Orion, de whisky pur-feu. Ils parlent à voix basse d'un homme qu'ils qualifient de ténébreux et de puissant, un homme prétendant être l'héritier de Serpentard et qui parle fourchelangue, un homme avec une magie puissante et séduisante. Bellatrix pense qu'elle aimerait servir cet homme plus tard, et elle se promet d' être plus forte que toute ses soeurs.

 **oOoOo**

Son père lui donne des cours, pas comme il en donne à ses soeurs, non. Il sait qu'elle est spéciale, il peut sentir la grandeur en elle, et sait qu'elle entrera à Serpentard, non seulement de par son héritage, mais aussi pour son ambition et sa sournoiserie, cultivées dès son plus jeune âge.

Il lui enseigne toute les coutumes que les sangs-purs digne de ce nom connaissent, l'arithmancie, l'histoire de leur peuple, il lui enseigne la politique et l'étiquette sociale et les runes. Et quand elle sera prête, lui a-t-il dit un jour, il lui enseignera la Magie Noire.

Et elle est remplie de joie lorsqu'elle entend ses mots. Elle aura coûte que coûte sa place dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle le jure, elle sera la plus puissante, la plus digne de confiance.

 **oOoOo**

 _"Black, Bellatrix!"_

Le choixpeau crie Serpentard avant même qu'il ne touche sa tête et Bellatrix sait qu'elle est sur le chemin de la grandeur. La table des Serpentards applaudit poliment et elle s'assoit sur le premier siège libre qu'elle voit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle plus tard, Lucius Malfoy qui lui sourie légèrement. Rodolphus Lestrange, assis en face d'elle, l'étudie, mais elle n'y prête pas attention alors qu'elle promène son regard dans la salle pour trouver quelqu'un.

Ah. Le voilà enfin.

Evan Rosier, son cousin germain du côté de sa mère, en sixième année- et aussi un Mangemort. Il a promis de présenter Bellatrix au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée.

Et même si elle est impatiente, elle se dit que chaque jour la rapproche plus de son Seigneur, de la signification de sa vie.

 **oOoOo**

Le moment où elle rencontre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, est le moment où elle croit qu'elle a trouvé son but dans la vie. Elle servira cet homme puissant avec une aura séduisante et une magie phénoménale pour le restant de ces jours, quitte à y laissé la peau. Elle s' élèvera dans ses rangs et deviendra sa favorite, elle le jure sur la marque que lui donne son Seigneur. Et elle l'a porte fièrement.

Elle brille de fierté , alors que les hommes autour d'elle chuchotent. Ils ne sont pas habitués aux sorcières comme elle, aussi féroces qu'un lion, mais Bellatrix est une guerrière.

Bellatrix est une guerrière. Et elle jure de ne jamais l'oublier.

 **oOoOo**

Son mari Rodolphus est beau comme seuls les sangs purs le sont, les pommettes saillantes, et le nez aquilin. Il a du sang Black en lui, éloigné mais il en a quand même et c'est assez pour suffire à ses parents et Bellatrix pense déjà à la façon dont leurs enfants vont ressembler avec ses cheveux couleur chocolat et ses yeux gris.

Elle en rêve et en rêve jusqu'au jour où l'espoir lui est enlevé par le sort d'un Auror lors d'un raid. Le nom de l'Auror était Frank Londubat. Et elle se jure de ne jamais l'oublier, _et si Merlin le veut bien_ , elle se vengera un jour.

La folie l'a dévore entière. Rodolphus pense qu'une Bellatrix déchue est l'une des choses les plus époustouflantes au monde; sa beauté seulement intensifiée par sa folie et sa rage.

Et quand elle s' échappe d'Azkaban, cette beauté sombre et décadente s'empare d'elle.

 _Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu as l'air belle quand tu souffres?_

Les Ténèbres l'a saisissent et jamais ne la lâchent.

 **oOoOo**

Harry Potter se tient devant elle, brisé et battu, mais il y a un feu dans ses yeux et une obscurité délicieuse entachant sa magie sauvage.

 _"Tu dois le vouloir qu'ils marchent !_ " dit-elle en parlant des sortilèges Impardonnables.

Et pendant un moment, il le fait, et Bellatrix pense que c'est la chose la plus exquise qu'elle ait jamais vécue.

Il se demande sûrement pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a tué . Et il ne saura jamais car, pour lui, Sirius était parfait, le parfait parrain.

Mais la vérité c'est que Sirius était un enfant abjecte, pourri gâté par ses parents, elle se rappelle très bien de lui tirant ses cheveux et la taquinant. Lui disant que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, qu'ils allaient la chasser de la famille et l'expulser de l'arbre généalogique comme la honte qu'elle est.

Et elle rie quand c'est lui qui est renié et expulsé de la famille.

Elle rit encore plus quand il disparaît à travers le voile.

Elle se demande si tout aurait été différent si Sirius avait été plus gentil envers elle, le moment avant qu'elle ne meure, en riant d'une manière exaltée que seuls les Blacks peuvent en plein combat quand la mort est imminente, quand elle toque leur porte.

* * *

 **"T'as rien compris, non rien compris**

 **Ton coup d'folie, c'est pas fini**

 **Folie, fini, folie, fini, folie, fini "**

 **Coup de folie. Thierry Pastor**


End file.
